Mamihlapinatapai
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Mamihlapinatapai {Yagán}: "Una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar" Junnosuke tiembla cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Aki. Y Aki sabe que esto no es casualidad. (Readyyy! project, JunnoAki)


Junnosuke se sentó en el sofá de siempre con un sobre de papas fritas picantes en su regazo, y un libro de inglés a su lado. Estaba tan tranquilo en su mundo, sabiendo que estaba prácticamente solo en casa, que no podía evitar suspirar.

Adoraba la calma. Sin dudas, de los cuatro, era el más revoltoso, y junto a Zen son los que más fanservice hacen, así que de vez en cuando se siente desfallecer por el cansancio.

Por ahora, sólo quería relajarse aprovechando la ocasión. Debido a esto, Junnosuke inhaló profundamente a la par que abría el paquete de delicias picantes. Adoraba la sensación en su boca, pero muy pocas veces lograba conseguirla.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, y entonces, cerró el paquete. Sabía las complicaciones de los chicos con respecto a su manía por las cosas de "difícil digestión" como las apodaba Aki, así que también comprendía que debía darle su espacio a los muchachos.

Unos cabellos púrpura se asomaron por la puerta principal, y Junnosuke sintió como su ritmo cardíaco aceleraba. Sabía a quién pertenecían esos desordenados cabellos que de vez en cuando gustaba acariciar, en un ambiente casi tan íntimo como amoroso.

-¡Nosuke! —Exclamó animado Aki, y el mencionado sentía que todo dentro de él era primavera. Revoloteaban intensamente sus hormonas, porque eso eran, hormonas, no mariposas, no un zoológico que parecía correr sobre su barriga. Eran hormonas.

Que jodan a las hormonas.

-¡Bienvenido, Acchan! —Responde entusiasta, mientras aparta las frituras y limpia sutilmente su regazo. No ha caído nada ahí, pero es sencillamente una señal entre ambos que, inconscientemente, comunica más que ellos mismos y sus palabras. El rostro de Aki se ilumina dulcemente, mientras decide acercarse y encimarse a los muslos de Junnosuke.

El de cabellos rosa inhala antes de recibirlo sobre su cuerpo y sonreír ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos. Llevan tantos días siendo ellos mismos, sintiéndose libres, sintiéndose bien. Era la plenitud de la relación de amistad más dulce que Junnosuke había tenido.

Amistad. Una palabra que de vez en cuando le sabe a tanto y sabe a tan poco. Una palabra que roza su paladar hendido de forma rasposa, áspera, agria. Cada vez que le preguntaban si Aki y él eran amigos, dudaba un poco. ¿Por qué? Si ellos efectivamente son amigos.

Amigos que se enciman el uno al otro. Amigos que se acarician el cabello buscando relajar al otro. Amigos que se besan las mejillas de vez en cuando y se sonrojan mientras están muy cerca. Amigos que se miran de forma extraña, intensa y envolvente.

-¿Nosuke? —La voz del nacido en junio erizó sus sentimientos y le provocó piel de gallina. En el momento en que rompió sus ensoñaciones, Aki seguía sobre él, mirándolo atentamente, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

-¿Sí? —Respondió, sintiendo nervios, vergüenza, sin embargo, su rostro estaba impasible. El más bajo lo volvía un desastre.

-¿Estás...? —Aki se acercó un poco, pasando los brazos por su sien, acercándolo lentamente. El ritmo del nacido en noviembre se aceleró velozmente, y su corazón parecía querer huir de su pecho a correr una maratón.

Sus narices se rozaron, sin embargo, nunca rompieron el contacto visual.

-No... —Exhaló pesadamente Junnosuke sobre los labios de Aki. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué deseaban? Sus miradas se devoraban la una a la otra y sabía que algo querían hacer, la cosa era qué querían. Esperaban, de cierta manera, que el otro comenzara aquella danza de compromiso que ninguno quería bailar, sólo por temor a fracasar.

Estaba tan cerca de esas pestañas que revoloteaban tranquilamente, tan cerca que sentía que podía ver las pequeñas pecas de su cara, esa nariz respingada y fina parecida a la porcelana estaba rozando sutilmente la suya, y esos labios resecos pedían un poco de atención.

¿Atención? ¿Cómo le das atención a un par de labios?

-¡Estamos de vuel- ¡Junnosuke! —Gritó sin completar su bienvenida Zen, que retrocedió un par de pasos dando con el pecho de Soushi.

-Lamentamos importunar. —Habló Soushi, dándole una sonrisa a ambos y siguiendo adelante con las compras—, ¿Puedes ayudarme, Aki?

El mencionado sólo hizo un breve puchero, y se salió de encima de los muslos de su compañero.

Se sentía tan frío y vacío.

-Es muy descarado que nieguen que están saliendo, Junnosuke. —Comentó el de cabellos negros, acercándose al mencionado. Este último se sobresaltó brevemente—, si prácticamente se devoran con la mirada, ¡¿Cuándo avanzarán algo?! —Alzó un poco su voz, tomando asiento a su lado, frustrado.

-Somos amigos, y ahí muere la charla. —Cortó Junnosuke, suspirando. Otra vez se encontró a sí mismo buscando la silueta de Aki con la mirada, y sabía, sentía que ya debía detener ese latir.

Parecía y no tan mutuo el sentimiento del amor.

-Saldremos nuevamente. —Mencionó como si nada Soushi, mientras tomaba a Zen por la muñeca, y lo empujaba hacia él mismo—, olvidé los dulces de Aki, y parece que él necesita hacer algo. —Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, y la mirada de Soushi no cambió mientras sonreía—: suerte.

Junnosuke tembló ante eso. Miles de movimientos telúricos no serían capaces de explicar qué era lo que significaba querer a Aki y tenerlo a solas en la casa.

Tenía miedo, él lo sabía.

-Nosuke, ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó el de cabellos revoltosos, mirando más serio de lo usual a su compañero.

El aludido tomó una honda respiración, mientras le sonreía hacia su dirección.

-Claro que sí, Acchan. Ven. —Mencionó, mientras palmeaba el sector a su lado.

La repentina encimación de Aki, así como la mano que este pasaba sobre su hombro, lo descolocó de muchas maneras.

-Nosuke, ¿Qué piensas de esto? —Indagó Aki, mientras se acercaba abruptamente a su rostro, sin embargo, no hubo contacto alguno comprometedor.

Eso tensó al nacido en noviembre, que sólo pudo enseriarse. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él, pero ya no era un juego.

Nunca había sido un juego.

Sus labios temblaron un poco, mientras se daba palabras de aliento que, de alguna u otra forma, necesitaba.

-Pienso que definitivamente debemos conversarlo. ¿Qué piensas tú? —Su voz sonó firme, seria. Era una discusión importante. No podían darse el lujo de echarlo todo a perder.

La cercanía de Aki tampoco ayudaba en demasía.

-Pienso que es absurdamente injusto que estemos así. —La mirada de su compañero penetró en la propia, mientras sus labios sonrientes perdían ligeramente la curvatura, y se volvían una línea recta.

-¿El qué? —Respondió el chico de cabellos rosados, mientras su rostro se teñía de un carmesí similar al de aquel ser frente a él. Ambos enseriados.

Quería volverlo un desastre.

-El que nunca sepamos qué hacer en esta situación. —Respondió Aki, separando sus labios con tranquilidad. Esos labios que, por fin, Junnosuke podía tener más cerca de los propios.

Peligrosamente cerca.

-Pero sí sé qué debemos hacer. —Dijo, mientras su boca se secaba, y pasaba saliva de forma ruidosa—, de hecho, deberíamos saberlo ambos. Y ya acabar con este juego. —Más cerca. Más cerca, Junnosuke quería acercar más el cuerpo de Aki hacia el propio, pero no podía, no entendía qué debía hacer.

Sus labios contactaron como una epifanía surrealista inexistente. Pero era real. Sus labios agrietados encimados los unos con los otros, eran tan reales que la aspereza se sentía. El sabor dulce también.

Eso esperaban, pero nunca se animaban a realizar. Tenían el temor de no ser correspondidos a pesar de todo.

"¿Cómo llamaría entonces a esta sensación que provoca aquella mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero ninguno se anima a empezar?"

Sobre los labios de Aki, Junnosuke llegó a una cálida conclusión.

"Aquello, por ahora, no importa en lo más mínimo".


End file.
